Paraíso
by KitsukyR
Summary: ¡Capítulo OCHO actualizado! Universo Alterno, EdoxWin.  "Un ángel tiene un trabajo: enamorarla, hacerla feliz y llevarla al cielo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo, cuándo los sentimientos se interponen?"
1. Un trabajo, ¿en la tierra?

-¡Edward!- el joven de cabellos rubios se dio vuelta, observando con una mirada de poco interés a la mujer que estaba llamándolo. No se movió, no tenía porque hacerlo. Ella suspiró, y con ayuda de unas alas que tenía en su espalda, se adelantó rápidamente para poder estar en frente del rubio.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, sin prestarle atención. Ella lo miró molesta por su manera de hablar tan maleducado que tenía. Siempre se preguntaba si cuando él estaba vivo en la tierra también había sido así.

-Conseguí algo.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Él movió ambos hombros, dándole a entender de una manera grosera que no le importaba. -¿Podrías escucharme por lo menos?- dijo la mujer castaña.

Unos ojos dorados aburridos, comenzaron a mirarla.

-¿Porqué debería?-

-Porque gracias a mí, tienes un trabajo.- Edward arqueó una ceja, y una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la mujer.

-Un trabajo en la tierra.- Al instante, los ojos de él se abrieron de repente como platos y la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio?! ¡¿EN LA TIERRA?!- él hizo una pausa, y quitó sus brazos de ella.

–Espera. ¿Lo dices en serio? No es una broma, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no lo es. Aunque…- ella se cruzó de brazos, mientras largaba un suspiro.

Si no lo quieres, puedo darle el trabajo a alguien más.- Edward se sobresaltó, desesperado.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! Lo acepto, sea lo que sea quiero hacerlo.- La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia que antes al escucharlo hablar así. Y de repente, apareció en sus manos un par de papeles.

-Es un trabajo muy sencillo. Tienes que llevarte un alma de la tierra, y traerlo; claro.-

-O sea que serán dos minutos, y tengo que volver.- La castaña le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

-Dije que era sencillo, no que le tenías que sacar un dulce a un bebé. Mira, estamos hablando de una mujer. Tu trabajo es este: tienes que hacerla feliz los últimos momentos que le quedan.- El rubio la observó, algo desentendido

-¿Hacerla feliz? ¿de qué manera?- preguntó él y ella suspiró.

-Enamorándola, claro.- Él se sorprendió, mientras se despeinaba sus cabellos.

-Espera, espera.- dijo Edward mientras retrocedía, intentando de tragar las palabras que su superior le había dicho. -¿Tengo que enamorarla? ¿y qué, luego llevarme su alma así como si nada?-

-Es una persona con muchas energías negativas, Edward. Si tomamos su alma ahora seguramente no podrá estar aquí, y tenemos que revertir eso. Haz que ella se enamore de ti, y hazla feliz hasta que todas las energías negativas hayan sido eliminas de su cuerpo; y en ese momento toma su alma y tienes que traerla aquí, junto contigo.-

-Pero estás conciente de que yo no tengo intenciones de quererla, ¿o sí?- dijo él, con una risa en forma de burla. Ella suspiró, agotada.

-Claro que no, no estoy pidiéndote eso. Es simplemente un trabajo- Edward suspiró aliviado.

-Genial. Entonces, ¿cuándo empiezo?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. Ella lo miró por unos segundos y le entregó los papales que hace segundos se encontraban en sus manos.

-En un rato, yo te avisaré exactamente cuando. Recuerda que ella no debe saber que no estás vivo. Así que sé inteligente, ¿está bien?-

-Sí, si.- Dijo Edward sin prestarle atención, leyendo los papeles cuando observó que ella comenzó a retirarse, la tomó por el hombro y la paró; todavía tenía dudas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama la vieja?- la castaña sonrió divertida al escuchar la pregunta, cuando él la miraba sin entender.

-¿Vieja? ¿quién te dijo eso, Edward?- él estaba sorprendido, mientras revisaba los papeles en busca de alguna información. Unos papeles aparecieron sobre las manos de la castaña, mientras se los entregaba en las manos del rubio.

-Ella tiene la misma edad que tú. O la misma edad que tenías cuando estabas vivo. Su nombre es Winry Rockbell.-


	2. Una casualidad

"_Recuerda éstas cosas, Edward." _

La noche. Muchas personas corriendo, mucha gente estando viva.

"_Primero: no puedes mostrar tus alas a ningún ser vivo." _

Los niños jugaban, corrían y se divertían. Los padres de cada uno estaban encima, estaban inseguros de que tal vez podrían lastimarse.

"_Segundo: cuando llegues a la tierra, no eres más un ángel. Eres Edward Elric, un ser humano VIVO." _

La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí se conocían, hablaban entre ellos agradablemente. Pensé que la razón seguramente era porque Rizembul es un lugar pequeño.

"_Tercero: Ahora eres el vecino de Winry Rockbell en Rizembul, lugar donde ella vive. Lo más razonable es que trates de ser primero amable con todos, y luego céntrate en conocerla, para que no piense que eres algún extraño o algo de eso." _

-¡HEY! ¡TÚ, CUIDADO!- El joven de cabellos dorados se dio vuelta con una mirada de poco interés, pero corrió rápidamente a su derecha con sus ojos abiertos como platos y asustado; al observar como se acercaban tres niños corriendo en bicicletas. Por suerte pudo esquivarlos, y observó como los niños se fueron corriendo y él ahora, en el suelo con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Estás bien?- una voz dulce y femenina le habló de una manera preocupada mientras que le daba su mano para ayudar a que se levante del suelo. Él la observó, algo dudoso pero recordó que su superior le había dicho que debía ser amable con todos, hasta llegar realmente hacia Winry. Sonrió falsamente, y tomó su mano ayudándose a levantarse.

"_Cuarto: Hoy a la noche hay un festival en Rizembul. Tú irás, presentándote como el nuevo vecino así las demás personas comenzarán a conocerte, recuerda ser amable. Así que no digas nada de lugar, ni seas agresivo. _

_Edward la miró, y luego dijo. _

_-Te faltó un detalle.- _

_-¿Cuál?- _

_-No tengo ni idea como es Winry Rockbell físicamente-. La mujer sonrió y le contestó: _

_-Descúbrelo.- "_

* * *

-Gracias.- dijo Edward.

-No hay problema. Los festivales de aquí siempre son así, y los niños se vuelven irritantes.- él la miró por unos segundos, dándole una sonrisa incómoda y luego observando hacia abajo. ¿Qué debería decir ahora?

-Por cierto, nunca te había visto.- esta mujer le dio a Edward una impresión de que estaba algo asustada, y esperó una respuesta para que pudiera tranquilizarla. Era tan fácil entender los pensamientos de estas personas.

-No, es que me mudé hoy.- contestó él tranquilamente.

-¿Y porqué viniste al festival?- le preguntó ella al instante que Edward había respondido.

-Porque quería conocer a mis vecinos. Es algo vergonzoso ir por todas las casas a presentarme. Así que pensé que tal vez por aquí conocería a alguien agradable.- le respondió el rubio, mientras en sus pensamientos estaba odiándose. No le gustaba tener que ser tan falso, no era su estilo. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer para este trabajo, comenzó a dudar si de verdad sería tan divertido cuando lo aceptó. Pero no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba aquí.

Y de repente, ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy sumergido en tus pensamientos, eh.- comentó la mujer divertida, mientras esa sonrisa seguía en sus labios carnosos. Edward la miró perplejo y sorprendido. Volvamos atrás a lo que había sucedido. Primero lo ayudaba y le preguntaba si él estaba bien, luego le hacía preguntas como una loca histérica y ahora le sonreía como si él fuera su amigo.

¿Qué rayos le sucede a esta gente?

-Ah… sí, lo siento.- susurró él algo apenado. O fingiendo estarlo, en realidad. La observó, ella seguía sonriendo. Le pareció extraña. Muy, en realidad.

-¿Sabes? Puedo presentarte algunas personas, son todos muy simpáticos. Eso sí, claro, si es que no tienes vergüenza.-

-¡Como crees que voy a tener vergüenza de eso! ¡PRESENTAMELOS, POR MÍ ESTÁ BIÉN!- gritó él, tomándolo como cierta competencia. Había olvidado que tenía que ser más falso y más "agradable" con las personas de Rizembul. Escuchó lo que había salido de su boca, y se puso pálido. No sabía como rayos iba a salir de esta. Seguramente ahora se pondría loca otra vez y pensaría que él era una especie de violador lunático o algo así.

Pero Edward se equivocó otra vez, y la mujer luego de sorprenderse por tremenda actitud, sonrió.

-Estás loco.- dijo la rubia tranquilamente

-¿Qué? No, no. Lo que sucede es que..- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo y arrepentirse por lo que había dicho hace unos segundos atrás, ella lo tomó de la muñeca; casi arrastrándolo. ¿Podía un ser humano tener semejante fuerza? No quería decir que con la fuerza que él poseía no podría detenerla, pero… lo dejó sorprendido.

-Está bien, me agradas.- me dijo con esa misma sonrisa en los labios, hasta que se detuvo por un instante, me miró y me dijo: -¡Qué maleducados que somos! Todavía no me dijiste tu nombre.-

-Ah, sí. Soy Edward Elric.- y antes de que vuelva arrastrarme otra vez hacia donde estaban todos los demás vecinos de Rizembul, me miró y me dijo algo que me dejó paralizado.

-Mi nombre es **Winry Rockbell**. Un placer.-

¿Winry Rockbell?... las palabras de ella y la de mi superior se repitieron en mi mente. No había dudas, esta mujer era el alma que me habían mandado a buscar.

"Enamorarla, hacerla feliz y llevarla." Ese era el trabajo que yo debía hacer en la tierra. Estaba sorprendido. De hecho cuando saludé a los demás habitantes de Rizembul, mis ojos seguían abiertos como platos y parecía un imbécil.

Tenía que estar feliz, contento, satisfecho. En vez de hablar con todos los vecinos de Rizembul, Winry apareció de la nada como anillo al dedo. "Qué suerte" debería pensar. Pero no podía, porque había algo que de verdad me inquietaba bastante.

¿Porqué todo había resultado tan bien? ¿esta mujer realmente tenía energías negativas? Imposible. Pero bueno, Edward intentó de pensar que eso era solamente una casualidad, aunque no creía en ellas; hoy debería serlo. Así que simplemente lo olvidó, y continuó con su trabajo.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? Yo soy Edward Elric.- decía el joven de ojos dorados mientras saludaba a los habitantes de Rizembul con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

… Edward no se imaginaba, que el hecho de que Winry hubiera aparecido así, no era una casualidad.


	3. ¿Mi nueva debilidad?

_¡Hola gente __! Les vengo con otro capítulo más del 'Paraíso' (ya entenderán porque ese nombre). Creo que me quedó un poco largo, y la verdad no me convenció tanto como yo esperaba; pero bueno. ¡Ya vendrá lo emocionante! =D. Me encanta escribir en Edward POV, es genial. Les agradezco por leer y dejarme review, gracias a todos. Les doy un besotón enorme, que estén muy bien y espero que lo disfruten! (aunque sea un poquito). _

_Los personajes de FMA no son y jamás serán míos, solo me gusta jugar con ellos. (Especialmente con los dos rubios a los que amo muchísimo). _

* * *

_El viento. El calor. Los latidos de su corazón. _

Esas cosas eran una de las muchas que aún asombraban a Edward Elric. Recordó como se sentía estar en el cielo, una verdadera mierda al lado de estas hermosas sensaciones que tenía la suerte de sentir. Ahora podría decirse que él era un humano, ¡un ser humano! El rubio se rió al pensar en eso. No, claro que no. Pero ahora debía olvidar que tenía alas blancas, que podía volar y que había bajado a la tierra por un trabajo.

Siguió caminando por el camino de los campos de Rizembul, observando algunos hogares que se encontraban a su alrededor y se preguntó ¿cuál sería la de Winry? Él no debía olvidar que tenía que enamorarla. No iba a estar encima de ella porque pues claro, sería muy sospechoso; pero saber donde vivía no estaría mal. Seguramente vivían cerca pero no sabía la exactitud.

Luego se acordó algunas cosas sobre la noche anterior en el festival, cuando ella le presentó a los vecinos de Rizembul. Eran agradables, sí. Pero en cuestión de minutos la perdió de vista. No la buscó, sería algo desesperado, pero sintió algo de bronca por no poder hablar con ella; así que después de un rato regresó a su casa.

Se detuvo, en frente de su nueva casa. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos de su saco su llave, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la cerradura de su puerta, una voz lo llamó.

-Disculpa.- escuchó hablar a alguien detrás de él. Aún con la llave en su mano se dio vuelta, y observó a la joven con dos bolsas de gran tamaño que sostenía en sus brazos.

Era _ella_.

-¡Ah! Tu… Elric, ¿no?- me dijo ella, intentando de recordar. Afirmé con la cabeza algo aturdido aún por la sorpresa de saber que, otra vez, me había encontrado con Winry por obras de la casualidad.

-Sí, Edward Elric. Pero… ¿qué hacías por aquí?- ella me miró algo sorprendida por mi pregunta, para luego reírse y con algo de dificultad, por el peso que tenía en sus brazos, me señaló con su dedo índice una casa que se encontraba a pocos metros de la mía.

-Yo **vivo** por aquí.- me dijo sonriéndome, casi podría decir que se divertía mirando mi expresión de sorpresa. Me sentí un verdadero imbécil, así que no aclaré nada más.

-¿Te divertiste en el festival?- me dijo ella, sin borrar esa sonrisa en sus labios. -Disculpa que me fui de repente. Estaba algo cansada, pero me pareció bien que hablaras con los demás vecinos de Rizembul. ¿Viste que agradables que son?-

-Ah, claro; ¡me divertí!- dije con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

-Me alegro.- hizo una pausa, y continuó. -La verdad, a mí me parecen demasiado aburridos; así que siempre termino yéndome antes de que finalice.- me sorprendió la sinceridad de esta chica, y aún más el hecho de que yo pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Tal vez este trabajo será más fácil de lo que pensé.

Noté como sus ojos se posaron en mí, observándome.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?- la miré algo curioso por su pregunta repentina.

-Eh, claro. Dime que necesitas.- sin responderme, colocó una de las bolsas en mi mano y por el gran peso sentí que mis brazos casi se caían.

-¡Cuidado! Son cosas de suma importancia. Ayúdame a llevarlas hasta mi casa, me cansé un poco.- me dijo mientras sonreía divertida. Asentí con la cabeza, algo aturdido y un pensamiento de "esta chica es rara" se posó por mi cabeza pero obviamente, no podía decir nada.

Con una cara de fastidio en la de Edward, y una de felicidad en la de Winry, ambos caminaron hasta la casa de ella. La rubia tomó las llaves de su bolsillo rápidamente y abrió la puerta, dejando la bolsa en la mesa que se encontraba cercana a ella; mientras Edward hacía un esfuerzo para que la bolsa no se le cayera.

Ella lo miró mientras se quitaba el saco liviano que tenía puesto, dejándolo en una silla.

-Déjamelo en la mesa.- dijo ella, y Edward lo hizo un poco enfurecido. ¿No tenía modales, acaso? Se preguntó si todos los humanos eran de esa manera. Pero trató de no darle importancia, e intentar de no enfurecerse tanto.

Y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Winry no estaba más en la habitación. La puerta seguía abierta, pero no la había escuchado salir. Se alarmó un poco, ¿dónde demonios se había ido en un par de segundos?

Comenzó a adentrarse un poco en la casa, para ver si la encontraba. Pero no, nada. Lo único que vio fue un perro color negro acercándose a él, simpático; mientras movía su cola.

Edward trató de ignorarlo para seguir buscando a Winry, cuando el perro se le subió encima, tirándolo hacia el suelo. Intentó quitárselo, pero era un poco difícil cuando el animal lamía toda su cara.

-¡SAL DE ENCIMA MÍO, MALDITA SEA!- gritaba el rubio, pero el perro se veía feliz. Dándole como respuesta a Edward un "me quedaré aquí". Así que el joven pensó en rendirse. De repente escuchó unos pasos bajar rápidamente hasta la habitación donde se encontraba, y ahí estaba la rubia.

Rodeada por una toalla blanca, y su pelo amarrado con un broche color azul.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Casi babeando, agradeciendo por aquella vista y maldiciendo de alguna manera, que la toalla estuviera ahí.

Y no entendió porque sintió eso.

-¡Den, ven aquí!- ordenó ella, y el perro rápidamente se alejó de Edward. Winry bajó las escaleras, hasta estar en frente de Edward.

-Disculpa, Edward. No tengo idea porque hace eso.- comentó suspirando. -¿Me haces un favor? Cierra la puerta, yo me voy a duchar y vuelvo, ¿sí? ¡gracias!- dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente. Edward no entendió como es que no la había escuchado subir la primera vez.

El rubio aún aturdido por la escena, se levantó y camino hasta la puerta y de esa manera cerrándola. Pensó en que si Winry no hubiera aparecido así frente a él, seguramente le hubiera molestado hacerle caso y se hubiera enfurecido. Pero después de lo que vio, nada podría molestarse.

Y otra vez se preguntó ¿porqué no? ¿Por qué sentía eso?

Aunque pensándolo bien, él ahora estaba en un cuerpo de un humano corriente. Podía respirar y sentir. Tal vez lo que le acababa de suceder a él, era una sensación hormonal. Algo que siente el cuerpo humano naturalmente, y que debía ser algo inevitable para una persona.

Eso estaba mal. Acababa de darse cuenta una pésima noticia para él.

Era **débil**. Tenía una debilidad teniendo este cuerpo en la tierra.

De todas formas, agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que ella no se diera cuenta, y no haya pasado ningún error grave que pueda arruinar todo su trabajo.

Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar en lo bueno. Ya había otro gran paso en este trabajo. Winry sentía una especie de confianza en él, era sincera a su lado y no sentía ninguna especie de sospecha con él. Encima, ahora se encontraba en su casa; y podría averiguar mucho sobre ella.

Observó las bolsas, y las abrió lentamente; haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran al darse cuenta lo que había dentro. Eran herramientas, cientos de ellas. En la otra bolsa había exactamente lo mismo; con algunos cables. Se preguntó ¿para qué necesitaría tanta cantidad? Se adentró un poco más en el lugar donde estaba, y encontró una pared llena de fotografías. Se acercó un poco, y pudo darse cuenta que era Winry más pequeña, con una anciana; otras con un niño de cabello claros y otras con los que supuso él, serían sus padres. O sus tíos, tal vez.

Pero al parecer, Winry vivía sola. O no se encontraba nadie hoy en su casa. ¿Habrán muerto? ¿La habrán dejado? Le pareció raro que nadie en el cielo le haya dado ningún tipo de información de ese tipo. Era algo importante para saber, pero bueno. Él ya lo averiguaría. Pensó en la posibilidad de que la rubia tenía tanta confianza con él por el sólo hecho de que se sentía sola. Aunque no tenía que pensar tanto en eso, porque también estaba la posibilidad de que se hayan ido de viaje, o mudado.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos; unos pasos veloces bajando las escaleras. Edward se dio vuelta para observar y ahí estaba, la joven de cabellos rubios con el pelo algo húmedo; una musculosa color blanco mostrando un poco el inicio de sus pechos; una pollera que podría describir como "diminuta" de color negro; mostrando sus largas piernas, finalizándolas con unas botas negras.

Edward estaba luchando contra su debilidad en este momento.

Y pensó que tal vez ella lo sabía, y lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

-Listo. Perdón la tardanza.- se disculpó ella.

-No te hagas problema, está bien.-

-Bueno, ahora sí. Necesito otro favor de tu parte.- me dijo sonriéndome, y yo la miré fastidiado. ¿Y ahora qué?


	4. Una visita inesperada

**Una visita inesperada.**

Edward Elric es un ángel. El rubio sabía que no era alguien que haya conseguido muchos trabajos, ni muchos puntos extra por los pocos que había tenido. Pero después de todo, él tenía alas, y los trabajos que había tenido, le habían ido ligeramente bien. ¡Él se aburría tanto allá arriba! No podía creer como la gente en la tierra hablaba tan bien del cielo en los libros y cuando un ser querido de una persona llegaba a su fin; para confortarse unos a otros se decían "seguro están en el cielo". Edward no quería decirlo, pero realmente pensaba que esos pensamientos eran patéticos. Si alguno de ellos llegaba al cielo, se llevarían una gran decepción: ese mundo es aburrido. Por eso se emocionó tanto cuando le dieron este trabajo, porque pensó que sería divertido. Cuando le dijeron que tenía que seducir, enamorar y llevar un alma con energías negativas al cielo, se sorprendió pero de todas formas aceptó. Y ahora, ya entendía porque le habían dicho a él; a este ángel con poca fama, aburrido y muchas veces de mal humor.

**¡Porque ésta mujer era INSOPORTABLE!**

Ahí estaba el ángel, buscando ropa para ¿adivinen _qué_? Claro, para ir a una estúpida fiesta con Winry Rockbell. No quería, no le emocionaba. Seguramente tendría que bailar, ser social con personas con quienes no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y encima debería fingir ser una persona agradable. Eso lo ponía de mal humor, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No podía negarse, porque él debía enamorarla. Seducirla. Y antes de eso, debía hacer que por lo menos ella sintiera un agrado hacia él. Pensó que tal vez con el tiempo y paciencia (que poca tenía) Winry estaría feliz y blah blah. Iría al cielo, y punto. Final de la historia. Winry dijo que "sería algo elegante, pero no demasiado." No la había entendido con esa descripción, pero cuando le quiso preguntar, ella no le respondió y lo ignoró. Muchas veces lo ignoraba como si fuera algo natural, y eso hacía que Edward se enfureciera más; y aunque muchas veces quería gritarle, ¡tenía que tragárselo!... esto de la falsedad definitivamente, no era su punto fuerte. Pero por ahora lo olvidaría, así que tomó una camisa color blanco, con un pantalón largo color marrón oscuro, un cinturón y un par de zapatos. Supuso que con eso estaría bien para la fiesta de hoy, y con mala gana; se cambió de ropa.

Un rato después escuchó a alguien golpeando la puerta principal de su casa. Suspiró cansado, adivinando que sería Winry; ya que ella le había dicho que lo pasaría a buscar por su casa para que pudieran ir a esa fiestas los dos juntos. Así que con su pésimo humor habitual, (todo desde que conoció la existencia de ésa fiesta) caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió ligeramente, sorprendiéndose con la persona que estaba en frente de él.

O, mejor dicho; el **ángel** que estaba en frente de él.

Una mujer, de cabellos largos y color castaño; su piel blanca pálida con una sonrisa en sus labios rosados. Cualquier otra persona que la viera no podía negar el hecho de que ella era un ser hermoso. Y para Edward: su superior.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo ella mientras miraba los ojos sorpresivos de él. Edward se colocó una mano en su nuca.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo él, mostrando un hilo de voz agotado.

-Déjame pasar, por favor.- pidió ella educadamente, a Edward sólo verla le disgustaba. Le molestaba que estuviera sonriendo todo el tiempo pero abrió la puerta totalmente, haciendo que la mujer pasara; y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La castaña se dirigió a una silla del lugar, con pasos alegres mientras tarareaba; y finalmente sentándose con alegría. Edward la siguió, sentándose en frente de ella. Pensaba que esta sería una molesta charla _larga_.

-Bueno, ahora dime. ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó él.

-Un té. Sin leche.- le respondió burlonamente, y Edward sintió que se le subía una vena a la cabeza.

-Te comento que en un rato me tengo que ir así que ¿a qué viniste?-

Ella rió divertida.

-Está bien Edward, tranquilízate. Mi único objetivo al venir aquí es preguntarte y saber, como te está yendo en la tierra y con Winry. ¿Lograste conocerla?- él suspiró aburrido.

-Sí, la conocí. También conocí su casa y en un rato iré a una fiesta con ella.- El ángel que se encontraba frente a él se sorprendió, extrañada.

-Espera, espera. ¿No pasaron dos días aquí?- preguntó ella, observando sus manos; tratando de calcular y sumando con sus dedos.

-Sí, creo que sí. Dos días y un par de horas. Hoy a la noche se cumplirían tres días.- respondió Edward, tranquilo. La castaña estaba mirándolo sin poder creerlo, así que volvió a preguntarle un par de cosas más, mientras no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es que pasó eso? ¿Te hiciste conocido primero de los vecinos de ella como te había dicho al principio?-

-No. La noche que aparecí en el festival, me encontré con ella; me saludó y me presentó a sus vecinos. Ayer por la tarde también me la encontré, y estuve por su casa.- unos ojos color marrones lo observaban, atenta; mientras él no le prestaba mucha atención y miraba hacia otro lado; sin entusiasmo. Imaginándose todas las estupideces y las falsedades que debería decir hoy.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella estuvo algo pensativa. Luego suspiró, mientras se corría unos mechones detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno, simplemente olvidémoslo. Pensemos que fue un golpe de suerte, y no te preocupes. Pero estate atento, recuerda que es un alma con muchas energías negativas.- comentó ella seriamente, y casi se cae de la silla al ver que Edward no le prestaba atención y estaba casi durmiéndose en la mesa; cuando comenzó a escucharla decir lo que era para él: un monólogo inútil e interminable.

-¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! ¡Edward, esto es importante! ¡Aceptaste esta misión así que hazte responsable!- él bufó un ¡bah! Mientras se levantaba de la silla estirando ambos brazos.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No me digas eso de esa manera, porque la que tiene que soportar a esa mujer soy yo, no tú. Así que cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo e intentar divertirme.- ella lo miró desde la silla, sintiendo que su buen humor se había ido por un pozo. Suspiró, levantándose también y yendo en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

-Voy a volver a visitarte, porque eres un ángel desastroso e irresponsable.- le dijo la castaña a Edward como si fuera un pequeño niño. Aunque para ella, si lo era.

-Sí, sí. Ya escuché. Entonces nos volveremos a ver, supongo.- dijo el rubio mientras la castaña abría la puerta, y antes de despedirse totalmente, le dijo algo que lo dejó a él pensando.

-Hay algo que realmente debes recordar. Winry es un alma con muchas energías negativas, así que por favor: cuídate. Trataré de pasar pronto, ¡adiós!- Finalmente ella se retiró de la casa y "seguramente de la tierra por el momento" pensó él, y cerró la puerta mientras reposó su espalda en ella, cerrando sus ojos.

"_¿Alma negativa?"_ ¿Aquella mujer? Ella podía ser insoportable, extraña y cualquier otra cosa… pero desde que la conoció aquella noche en ese festival, no hubo instante alguno que sintiera ese tipo de energía maligna; de la cual tanto había hablado sus superiores. Lo cual lo sorprendía, pero en cierta manera le gustaba; porque era un misterio para averiguar, y un punto más para divertirse y aprovechar este trabajo.

Y de repente, escuchó unos golpes detrás de él, a la puerta. La abrió rápidamente, suponiendo que era su superior, molestándolo otra vez.

-¿Y ahora qué?...- iba a gritarle, a preguntar que hacía ahí otra vez. Pero se sorprendió al encontrar en su lugar, una mujer rubia con su cabello recogido y dejando caer sobre sus hombros dos mechones largos sobre un bellísimo y corto vestido color rosa pálido, acompañado por un sutil collar que acompañaba su cuello. Y claro, un escote que llamó mucho la atención del ángel que estaba parado frente a ella.

A Edward le pareció curioso, interesante y fuera de lo normal que en el instante que la vio a ella vestida así; Winry le había resultado una mujer realmente hermosa.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Estoy segurísima que éste capítulo les habrá aburrido muchísimo porque no apareció Winry, y no hubo EdoxWin . Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto con los capítulos, les diría que "no lo voy hacer más y la próxima vez voy a publicarlos más rápido" pero sabemos que no es verdad! jaja y que todo eso depende de cómo vaya yo escribiéndolos. (TRATARÉ de hacerlo lo más rápido, lo de tratar puedo prometerlo :D…). Lo que sí, estoy escribiendo otras cosas además de "Paraíso" y "En un café"; así que dentro de un tiempo tal vez los moleste con otras cosas más!

Un beso grande, y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Sonrisa

**Sonrisa **

A Edward le pareció curioso, interesante y fuera de lo normal que en el instante que la vio a ella vestida así; Winry le había resultado una mujer realmente hermosa.

-Ah, lo…lo siento. No sabía… que eras tú.- tartamudeó él, aún aturdido por verla a ella con aquella ropa.

Winry colocó ambas manos en su cintura, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Y quién pensabas que podía ser? Eres un poco idiota a veces.- dijo ella mientras lo miraba a él, enojándose por aquel comentario de la chica. Ella se rió divertida por el hecho de que Edward era una persona que podía enojarse con suma facilidad.

-Qué mujer insoportable.- dijo él, mientras dirigía sus ojos fijos en los de ella; pero Winry lo ignoró mientras comenzó a caminar alejada de la puerta, afuera de la casa.

-Sí, sí. Lo que sea. Apúrate que llegaremos tarde.- Él tardó un poco en apresurarse a caminar al ritmo de ella, y cerrar la puerta de su casa; ya que tenía mucha bronca acumulada gracias a esa mujer. Le parecía realmente increíble que Winry fuera tan desagradable.

Y de repente, sintió que era observado de arriba hacia abajo. Rápidamente Edward la descubrió a Winry, que lo observaba de una manera extraña para él.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Edward a ella.

-¿Qué de qué?- respondió Winry, mirándolo.

-¿Cómo qué que de qué?-

-¿Cómo que qué de qué estás hablando sobre que del qué?- respondió la rubia el juego de palabras, y luego de eso hubo un largo silencio de parte de Edward.

…

Él comenzó a despeinarse, mostrando su desesperación a lo que Winry respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡Yo gané, yo gané!- decía Winry sin despegar esa sonrisa de sus labios, mientras caminaba entre saltos, mostrando su amplia felicidad. La mirada de odio en los ojos dorados del joven era notable, y luego olvidó qué le había preguntando en un principio, pensando que ya no tenía importancia.

-Pareces una niña pequeña.- dijo Edward mientras la observaba, sin quitar esa expresión de desagrado que ocupaba toda su cara. Ella lo miró con un poco de curiosidad, pero luego sólo volvió a sonreír.

-No parezco. Realmente lo soy.- afirmó ella, tranquila. Él se sorprendió, esperaba otro tipo de reacción por parte de la rubia.

-Ah, ¿realmente lo eres? ¿Qué edad tienes entonces, niña?- preguntó él de una forma burlona.

-Treinta y seis.- le respondió ella y Edward comenzó a observarla pálido. Ella se quitó el collar que colgaba de su cuello, lo tomó en sus manos y lo golpeó en su cabeza.

-¡Ey! ¿Porqué fue eso, estás loca?- le gritó él a la rubia. Ella simplemente volvió a colocarse el collar en su cuello, mientras le respondía sin observarlo.

-Por estúpido. ¿Cómo vas a pensar que tengo esa edad, qué tienes en la cabeza?-

-Todo puede ser, podrías haberte hecho una gran cantidad de operaciones.- le respondió Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de ser razonable a su manera.

-¡Pero hay cosas que realmente son imposibles!- le criticó ella, continuando con su razonamiento. En ese instante Edward pensó en su propósito, en el cielo, en sus alas y su naturaleza como ser, a lo que dio igual como algo que no podría ser "posible" para ella. Porque debería ser algo "imposible", ¿no? Y esto a Edward le pareció cómico. Gracioso el hecho de que los humanos realmente podían pensar que esas cosas no ocurren.

-Está bien, está bien. Hay cosas que son imposibles.- respondió Edward, con una tonada burlona e irónica en su voz. Aquello consiguió hacerla enojar a su acompañante, mientras ella se colocaba de brazos cruzados y una mirada que para él, parecía que fuera un bebé que había perdido un juego.

Esto lo hizo reír, y complacerlo dentro de sí mismo por el hecho de que la había hecho enojar, y eso realmente le divertía. Un punto más a favor por éste trabajo.

De repente Winry se detuvo, haciendo que Edward también. Éste la observó curioso, preguntándole con la mirada porqué se habían detenido.

-Aquí es. Ya llegamos.- dijo la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de una casa y tranquilamente, presionaba el botón de un timbre al costado derecho de ésta.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y de adentro salió una mujer de cabello corto y color castaño, con un par de lentes y al ver a la rubia, sonrió felizmente.

-¡Winry! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo la mujer, y se abalanzó encima de ella abrazándola.

La rubia le sonrió y luego de que se separaran del abrazo, ella le entregó en sus manos un pequeño libro color rojizo y le dijo que la disculpara por tan "mal obsequio". Pero la mujer en frente de ella le respondió que estaba bien y que disfrutaría mucho de su regalo, porque era lo que ella había querido; mientras daba saltos en el lugar. Edward observó la escena atento, preguntándose ¿quién era ésa persona? Y también algo curioso, ya que Winry no le había comentado nada de que la fiesta a donde iban, era una de _cumpleaños_. Pero luego cierta duda apareció en su mente: ¿cómo es que podía ser un alma con energías negativas teniendo alrededor tanta gente que la quiere? No tenía sentido, hubiera podido ser una posibilidad que ella estaba triste porque sus familiares habían muerto o no tenía amigos y por eso, se sentía sola y ahí habría una explicación de sus energías negativas. Pero no era así, y la duda se hacía cada vez más grande. No podría preguntarle, Edward no creía que hubiera la suficiente confianza aún para preguntarle algo que podría ser, muy delicado. Así que por el momento, callaría y esperaría con qué más sorpresas se encontraría.

-Disculpa…tú, ¿quién eres?- preguntó la mujer que se encontraba al lado de Winry, curiosa. Edward se acercó lentamente, y le acercó su mano, estrechándosela con la de ella.

-Edward, un placer conocerla.- dijo él, fingiendo simpatía. Pero su educación era sincera.

-¡Oh! Yo soy Shezka, ¡el placer es mío! Qué extraño, Winry no me había informado que venía acompañada.- comentó ella pensando en voz alta, con un dedo índice en sus labios.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Si te molesta, él puede irse.- dijo Winry tranquilamente, sin preguntarle a la castaña si es que él podía quedarse; haciendo que Edward la detestara cada vez un poco más.

Shezka movió sus brazos en sentido de negación.

-¡No, no! Realmente, no es necesario. ¡Claro que puedes pasar!- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Edward sonriendo. Y luego, ambos entraron hacia la casa y Edward se sorprendió mucho al observar que la casa estaba **apestada** en libros. No comentó nada al respecto, y luego varias personas del lugar se acercaban hacia Winry con una sonrisa para saludarla, preguntándole como estaba y obviamente; sintiéndose curiosos por la duda existencial de quién era el apuesto hombre que la acompañaba. La rubia sólo lo presentaba por su nombre, pero jamás aclaraba si es que era su amigo, familiar o pareja. Ya que pensándolo detenidamente, él no era ninguna de las tres opciones, aunque al rubio no le molestó nada aquello y siguió atento a los movimientos de Winry esa noche. Cada vez le sorprendía más que la mujer tuviera tantos conocidos que a simple vista, eran agradables y tranquilamente podrían ser sus amigos por la felicidad que mostraban al verla. Mientras la rubia sonreía y hablaba relajadamente con ésas personas, una voz masculina la llamó desde más adentro de la casa donde se encontraban.

-¡Winry!- ella se dio vuelta, y su rostro cambió completamente al ver un joven que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Su sonrisa desapareció. Sus ojos azules se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa.

Ella estaba completamente pálida.

Y claro, Edward lo notó.

-¡Qué gusto me da verte! No estaba seguro si hoy vendrías.- le dijo el joven de ojos color verde, acompañando su rostro con una sonrisa. Winry tardó en responder, tardó en salir de su shock pero cuando finalmente lo hizo; fingió una semi sonrisa y contestó:

-Oh… cla-claro… A mí también me da gusto volver a verte… Alphonse.- él simplemente le sonrió, y luego de unos segundos notó que había alguien que acompañaba a Winry. Sintió curiosidad, mientras lo observaba preguntándose ¿quién demonios era éste?

-¿No vas a presentarme?- dijo el rubio acercándosele a Winry, y sonriéndole. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, aturdida. Aturdida por Alphonse, pero ahora sorpresivamente por Edward. Porque por un instante, sintió que le agradó demasiado sentir como es que él se acercaba a ella, y ver como en ése momento su sonrisa fue **solamente** dedicado hacia ella. Se castigó mentalmente por aquel pensamiento agradable que ella describió como "inadecuado"; tratando de evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas que estaban a punto de aparecer.

-…Sí, por supuesto. Alphonse, él es Edward. Edward, él es Alphonse. Un viejo amigo.- presentó ella, y Edward se sintió aún más curioso que antes por la notoria incomodidad de la joven. El rubio estiró su mano hacia la de Alphonse sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, y el joven de cabellos castaños claros observó dudoso la mano del rubio, pero estrechó su mano con la de él sonriéndole.

Edward notó que esa sonrisa no era **para nada** sincera.

Y luego, Alphonse hizo la pregunta que muchos se preguntaron en sus mentes, pero que nadie había hecho por respeto.

-¿Y tú qué eres de Winry?-

* * *

Ésta vez (milagrosamente) actualicé rápido porque el anterior capítulo como ya mencioné anteriormente tiene poco Edowin y posiblemente no les interesó y ¡ay, me sentí mal con el otro capítulo, perdón! Juju. En fin, así que agradézcanme por ser tan bondadosa y darles otro capítulo tan rápido, que eso no sucede en la vida real. Tengo un pequeño GRAN fetiche con Al, siempre lo hago aparecer en mis fanfics y ésta no es la excepción. Posiblemente en "Paraíso" tenga una gran importancia… pero bueno, ¡ya veremos!

Como siempre les digo, muchas gracias por la gente que lee y comenta. Un beso gigante a todos y que estén bien (:

Con amor y cariño y muamua: Kitsu.


	6. Especial

**Especial **

Edward se le quedó mirando, observando sus ojos enfurecidos y dentro de él, sintió algo extraño. Sintió que este joven no era un humano normal. Pero luego olvidó ese pensamiento, sintiéndose estúpido por aquello. Winry siempre fue muy predecible con sus sentimientos en su rostro, y el rubio lo notó bien. Notó como sus ojos color azul zafiro casi ni podían pestañar de la sorpresa que recibió cuando escuchó a Alphonse decir eso.

Los segundos pasaron. El silencio se hizo presente.

Nadie decía nada, y los nervios del castaño se hicieron cada vez más notorios.

-¿Qué eres de Winry?- volvió a preguntar, ansioso. Las personas que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a comentar en susurros, sintiéndose curiosos por la escena. Pero Edward no sentía esa sensación, no estaba ni nervioso ni le molestaba realmente su pregunta. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué él era un conocido? Porque técnicamente, así era. Un conocido de Winry, nada más. Lo único que realmente le llamaba la atención a él era los nervios que de repente aparecieron en Winry al ver la llegada de Alphonse. Comenzó a hacerse millones de preguntas, todas dando a un solo punto: él, ese joven. Alphonse.

Winry observó la situación. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió. Ella siempre se describió como 'impulsiva' y si iba a sentirse mal por algo, lo haría luego.

Edward estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que tardó en darse cuenta el momento en que Winry se acercó a Edward, entrelazando su mano con la de él, y acercando un poco su cuerpo más cerca, quedando pegados uno con el otro. Provocando un dulce roce que sorprendió a la mayoría de los invitados de esa noche, prestando su atención hacia ellos. Y el rubio la miró, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡No te interesa que relación tenemos!- le gritó la rubia a Alphonse, de una forma decidida, como…ofendida. Su acompañante estaba aturdido, y por un segundo olvidó que estaba pensando antes, lo único que le interesó fue ella, su repentino agarre y también la duda de ¿_qué rayos estaba haciendo esta mujer_?

Alphonse dio un paso hacia atrás, inconcientemente. Sintió que una gran piedra se le caía en su cabeza. Pensó en que si ella lo decía de esa forma, y si se tomaban de la mano de esa forma entonces era porque…

-¿Son una pareja?- preguntó el castaño. Edward estaba sorprendido. Le costaba entender y calcular que demonios sucedía, sentía que todos sus pensamientos de razonamiento y lógica se habían caído por un pozo sin fondo, y lo único que observaba era a un joven llamado Alphonse con su mirada de preocupación, nervios y duda. Y a un costado, se encontraba la mujer que él tanto despreciaba. La mujer que era sólo un trabajo para él. La mujer que… se veía tan malditamente hermosa hoy…

Y que, estaba tomándolo de su mano como si _realmente_ fueran una especie de pareja. Pero él no se molestó en separarse y no contestó la pregunta de Alphonse, se quedó callado en esos segundos y al instante, la rubia respondió.

-Sí. Tal vez lo somos. ¿Y eso qué?- dijo Winry, levantando una ceja y con una mirada que podría asustar a cualquiera. Edward tragó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso. También sintió que no podía pestañar, que tenía un montón de dudas y luego, también, se cuestionaba ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué sentía esa clase de sentimiento en una situación así? él tenía que tranquilizarse. Observar todas las cuestiones de la situación, analizarlas, y luego podría obtener una respuesta lógica y seguramente, acertada.

Pero **no podía**.

De repente, Shezka se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos, con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

-Ehm… bueno, chicos… yo…este… creo que es hora de que… nos sentemos a comer… ¿vienen?...- dijo la castaña, mientras sentía cierta tención en toda la habitación.

Alphonse asintió luego de unos segundos, y antes de marcharse hacia la mesa, le dirigió una mirada de completo desagrado hacia Edward.

La rubia observó; con un poco de terror, mientras todos los invitados se sentaban a la mesa para ir a comer. Rápidamente se alejó de Edward y soltó su mano, sin anestesia. Sin observarlo, siquiera. Y Edward se quedó en esa posición, aún aturdido.

Edward se le quedó mirando mientras ella caminaba.

La miró con unos ojos de confusión. Una confusión que también expresaba un poco de duda, y una pregunta en su mente que lo estaba desesperando. La confusión y casi; desesperación, por no entender ¿Porqué le había gustado tanto ese simple roce? Y ¿por qué se había sentido casi _decepcionado_ cuando ella se alejó de él?

Sencillamente, era otra cosa que Edward no entendía sobre sus nuevos y extraños sentimientos.

Y él no podía tolerar no entender algo. Lo volvía loco.

Winry ya se encontraba sentada, mientras observaba el plato de comida sin ganas. Miró a su alrededor, observó como "disimuladamente" las demás personas comentaban sobre ella. Sobre ella, sobre Edward, y Alphonse. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansada por aquello. Sintiendo que tal vez, las cosas se le habían ido de control un poquito. Aunque tampoco era gran cosa lo que había sucedido, ¿verdad?

Notó como nadie se había sentado al lado de ella, tal vez porque esperaban que 'cierta personita especial' lo hiciera. Y así fue como observó que cierto rubio de ojos dorados se acercó hacia donde estaba y ella, deseó con toda su alma que no fuera así. Que se alejara, que se fuera. Pero obviamente que no lo hizo.

-Así que…- comenzó a susurrar Edward al oído de Winry, mientras se sentaba al lado del asiento que hace unos segundos se encontraba libre, colocando sus hombros cómodamente alrededor de la silla.

Winry tembló, un poco. Sabía que había hecho algo que podría molestarle _demasiado_ a Edward. Sus ojos azules lo miraron, fingiendo tranquilidad. Aunque claro, ella nunca fue muy buena para mostrar algo que no sentía. Y lo único que su rostro mostraba en ese instante es lo único que ella realmente sentía: miedo.

-¿Así…que, qué?- dijo ella.

-Así que nosotros ¿somos pareja? Y yo ni siquiera me enteré.- respondió Edward en un tono sarcástico.

Winry tragó saliva, sintiendo que estaba metida en un problema que no tenía intención de hablar. No ahora. No quería.

-B..u..e..n..o..- comenzó la rubia, mientras tartamudeaba cada letra de esa pequeña palabra.

Edward arqueó una ceja, sintiendo que perdía su paciencia de a poco, gracias a Winry Rockbell.

-Tú… ¿QUÉ? ¿Puedes explicarme lo que pasó y ya?- Edward se acercó hacia ella, sin importarle si realmente llamaba la atención de otra persona. Sólo comenzó a mirarla fijamente a sus ojos.

Unos preciosos ojos color azules, debía reconocer.

Pero no lo haría, él era muy orgulloso como para reconocerlo.

Y ella, tembló un poco. Se sintió con más vergüenza que hace unos segundos atrás, mientras tenía al rubio en frente de ella, con una mirada tan directa que logró intimidarla. ¿Cuál era la necesidad? ¿Porqué la necesidad de acercarse TANTO hacia ella y QUEDARSE mirándola de esa manera? Realmente, no era necesario.

Winry sintió un poco de rabia.

Una rabia contra ella misma, por sentir y observar que nunca había notado, la belleza que este **estúpido**, pero hombre, poseía naturalmente. Pero más rabia al tener que reconocer en su mente, que estaba sintiéndose atraída por su belleza.

-Bueno, bueno.- comenzó a decir ella, mientras con la ayuda de sus manos que colocó en los hombros del rubio, lo alejó unos centímetros de ella. –Te lo diré, pero no te acerques tanto a mí porque molestas.- mintió ella, y le sorprendió lo bien que lo había hecho.

Edward suspiró cansado, mientras apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano derecha, sin dejar por un segundo de mirar a la rubia. Se dio cuenta la manera en como la incomodaba, y eso lo divirtió aún más para continuar haciéndolo. Si había algo que él adoraba estos últimos días, era molestarla.

-Lo del agarre de las manos, y lo que dije…fue para que Alphonse se ponga celoso, y no me molestara. Aunque tampoco fue tanto.- habló Winry, finalmente.

-¿El joven ese que _aún_ me mira de mala manera?- preguntó él, y Winry dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño que se encontraba un poco más alejado de ellos, y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Alphonse fingió observar hacia otro lado.

-Sí, él.- Winry suspiró.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Edward.

-¿Quién es, quién?- lo miró la rubia, extrañada por su pregunta.

-Alphonse.-

-Acabas de responder tu propia pregunta.- sonrió Winry, irónicamente.

-Estúpida- susurró el rubio. –Me refiero a que, ¿de dónde se conocen?-

-¡Oh! Y, este… ¿Porqué yo debería hablarte a ti sobre mi vida privada?-

Edward se despeinó un poco sus cabellos, sintiendo que tal vez hoy mataría a una humana, ya que las intenciones no le faltaban.

-Te diré tres razones. La primera es porque hoy fuiste una maleducada porque ni siquiera tenías intenciones de dejarme pasar, ya que no le habías informado a tu amiga sobre mi visita, y TAMPOCO me informaste a MÍ que esto era una maldita fiesta de cumpleaños. La segunda es porque gritaste cosas que podrían involucrarme en situaciones donde no estoy metido y TAL VEZ JAMÁS quisiera estar, y la tercera es porque me tomaste del brazo como si realmente fuéramos una pareja y aunque todo el mundo en este lugar piensa que lo somos, yo aún no lo he negado. POR ESO PIENSO QUE TENGO EL DERECHO DE SABERLO, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?-

Un par de ojos azules observaron a un Edward _desconocido_ para ella. Un Edward que no era serio. Uno que hablaba con lo que salía. Un Edward… ¿enojado?

. . .

Él reaccionó un poco sobre lo que acaba de decir. Detestaba cuando ésas cosas se le iban de las manos porque sí, se le había ido todo fuera de control. Se había molestado, y la sinceridad había aparecido sin que él pudiera detenerlo.

Edward tragó saliva e intentó mentalizarse en su mente en la manera de cómo resolvería el error que acababa de cometer… se suponía que tenía que tratarla con _respeto_, hablarle de _buena manera_ y **ser falso** con ella, para tener buena información, pero todo terminaba saliendo mal y…

¡Oh por Dios!- gritó la rubia entre carcajadas, mientras Edward se quedó observándola aturdida. –¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que… me encanta cuando te enojas de esa manera, es muy cómico.- Dijo ella, mientras continuaba riéndose sin poder parar.

Y ahí estaba, el ángel sorprendido por una humana, otra vez.

¡Una humana!

Pero… una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del ángel, con una mirada casi agradecida. Agradecida por tenerla a ella al lado de él, sonriéndole de esa manera. Porque le gustaba su sonrisa. Le estaba gustando su forma de ser. Era realmente… una humana distinta a los demás, no era predecible y al mismo instante, sí lo era. Siempre había un momento que ella lograba –sin que él lo pidiera-, sorprenderlo. Dar un giro de 180º y cambiar todos sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos.

Solamente lo admitiría en su mente, pero lo admitiría…

Ésta humana, es **especial**.

Cuando las carcajadas de la rubia pusieron un fin, dio un suspiro leve y mientras lo observaba a Edward acompañado con una sonrisa, le dijo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Creo que mereces que te lo explique. Pero no estoy segura si debemos quedarnos aquí.-

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Edward a la rubia, mientras ésta no podía detener su amplia y notoria sonrisa.

_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¡Tanto tiempo! Sé que me odiarán por estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero la verdad es que tuve muchos problemas (amorosos, que destacan un terrible trío amoroso que me está volviendo __**loca**__). Y estaba sin ánimos como para escribir así que pido disculpas D: No prometo actualizar pronto porque ya me conocen, soy así. Y así seguiré(¿?). Pero saben que siempre leo las cosas que me escriben, y la gente que pone este fic como favoritos, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! No hace falta decir lo importante que es para mí, pero lo repito de todas formas porque soy una persona súper molesta __. En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y siéntanse libres de dejar su opinión. Los quiero muchísimo, y espero que estén muy pero muy bien! Y perdón, una vez más D: _


	7. ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?

**¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?**

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que te vas?- le decía la castaña a su amiga con gran sorpresa. Ella se limitaba a mostrarle una sonrisa de disculpa, esperando que su amiga pudiera entenderla en este momento. Mientras Edward que se encontraba a su lado miraba la escena sin comentar ni una palabra.

-Discúlpame Shezka, pero realmente creo que no es muy bueno que me quede aquí.-

-Está bien, como quieras. Gracias por molestarte en venir de todas formas Winry.-

La rubia despidió a su amiga con un gran abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Edward se acercó hacia la castaña con la intención de saludarla con un educado saludo de manos, pero en cambio ésta aumentó el gesto mientras le sonreía alegremente.

-Muchas gracias a ti también por venir. ¡Un placer haberte conocido!- El muchacho de ojos dorados se quedó un poco atónito por el saludo hasta que pudo formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí… el placer también fue mío.-

Ambos rubios comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, cuando Edward sintió una energía en especial que comenzaba a desagradarle. Ojeó un poco a su alrededor y observó como Alphonse los miraba desde su asiento. Su rostro mostraba un sentimiento de molestia mezclado con decepción. Edward suspiró, sin sorprenderle como los humanos dejaban sus emociones al aire como un libro abierto. Intentó ignorarlo, pero definitivamente había algo en él que le molestaba, tal vez por la energía desagradable que le transmitía con sus miradas de desagrado, o no. Quién sabe.

-Siéntate.- le dijo la rubia a Edward, y éste obedeció mientras la miraba con un cierto desagrado en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué terminamos en tu casa?- preguntó él.

-¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que te explicara las cosas que ocurrieron hoy?- le respondió Winry, con una voz sarcástica. Edward se mordió apenas el labio, estando harto de los comentarios sarcásticos de esta mujer.

-Olvídalo, no sé ni para que te pregunto.- La rubia sonrió divertida de la mirada desagradable del muchacho que ahora se encontraba sentado en su propia casa, una vez más.

-No pensé a cual otro lugar podríamos haber ido. De todas formas, es más cómodo para ti y para mí para cuando terminemos esta charla, ¿no crees?- le sonrió alegremente, mientras se quitaba el broche de su cabello; dejándolo en la mesa que se encontraba a un costado. Edward no acotó nada más. Detestaba quedarse callado en una conversación, pero más odiaba el hecho de aceptar que otra persona tuviera razón, por más estúpido que fuera.

-Bueno, voy a preparar un café. ¿Quieres que te prepare uno?-

-Este, sí, supongo que eso estará bién.- le contestó sin interés. Winry le dedicó una sonrisa antes de caminar hasta la cocina y desaparecer de la vista del ángel. Sus ojos se desviaron lentamente hacia las fotografías que se encontraban colgadas en la pared que había visto la vez pasada. Le seguían llamando la atención, pero lamentablemente aún no era el momento adecuado para preguntarle sobre eso. Luego observó sin detalles la habitación, y las escaleras… ¿acaso no era una casa grande para una sola persona? Eso lo hizo cuestionar una vez más, si es que acaso Winry vivía completamente sola. Tenía que averiguarlo pronto.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y detrás de ella apareció la rubia con dos tazas en ambas manos; acto seguido las colocó en la mesa y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba justo en frente de Edward.

-Hey…-

-¿Sí?- preguntó la rubia mientras revolvía su café con una pequeña cuchara.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a contarme quién es Alphonse?-

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación.

Edward esperó a que Winry hablara.

Esperó, aunque eso fuera una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo. Y cuando por fin Winry habló, sólo levantó la azucarera y la acercó hacia él.

-¿Azúcar?- preguntó la rubia con una dulce sonrisa que conquistaría a cualquiera.

Edward sólo quería golpearla en ese instante.

Pero se calmó.

-No, gracias.- contestó el ángel, mostrando la educación que quería enterrar en ese momento.

Esperó unos segundos más.

Y observó mientras la rubia colocaba azúcar en su café, tranquila, como si nada la estuviera presionando. Tranquila, como si los minutos podrían volver a retroceder.

Tranquila, sin saber que la virtud de él no era precisamente ser paciente.

Pero esperó…

…

-Hey- comenzó a hablar él, contando con cierto asco que Winry ya había colocado la cucharada de azúcar número seis en su taza de café.

-Eres algo extraño, ¿no crees?- comentó ella, interrumpiéndolo. Él la miró, extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó el rubio, con un poco de terror. Terror por pensar que ella tal vez sospecharía que él no era un humano…

-¡Mira! ¡No le haz puesto ni siquiera UNA cucharada de azúcar a tu café!- Dijo Winry entre gritos, mientras señalaba la taza que se encontraba en frente de él.

-…¿Qué?-

-¡Claro! ¡Todo tu mal humor tiene sentido ahora! ¿Cómo podrías ser agradable si n siquiera le pones algo dulce a lo que tomas!-

Edward sintió que explotaba a cada segundo, que en cualquier momento terminaría su trabajo por los deseos de aniquilar a esa mujer INSOPORTABLE.

-¡ESCUCHAME!- gritó Edward levantándose de repente, golpeando una de sus manos contra la mesa. Pero trató de tranquilizarse al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia, haciendo que volviera a sentarse en su lugar. –Quiero decir… ¿podrías decirme lo que prometiste que me dirías?-

Winry sonrió divertida mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza.

-Alphonse y yo estuvimos juntos.- dijo sin ningún tipo de anestesia, mientras observaba el reflejo en su café, sin levantar la mirada. El ángel que se encontraba en frente de ella se quedó sorprendido y a causa de eso no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-¿Juntos?- preguntó él.

-Ya sabes, éramos pareja.- le respondió la mujer con tranquilidad en su voz.

-¿Y por qué todo ese juego de manos que me hiciste en frente de él?- preguntó Edward y Winry se sintió un poco avergonzada por ello.

-¡No fue un juego de manos, no seas tan histérico!- le gritó ella. Edward notó cierta incomodidad en su voz, la miró un poco extrañado por su actitud repentina.

-Lo que sea. ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Porque quería que no me molestara.- aclaró la rubia.

-¿Él suele molestarte?- preguntó Edward.

-No es eso.- habló ella y dio un suspiro, dando una pausa a su conversación. Luego continuó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Él insiste mucho para que volvamos a estar juntos. Pero yo no quiero eso, y él no quiere entenderlo.-

-Entiendo. Así que, le diste a entender que estabas con otra persona para que no vuelva a molestarte más.-

-Básicamente eso…- dijo Winry, sintiendo un poco de culpa.

-Hay algo que no entiendo en esta historia.- comenzó a decir el ángel, y la mujer de ojos azules lo miró atentamente, esperando a que siguiera hablando. –Él quiere estar contigo. Tú no. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que no quieres estar con él en vez de hacerle una escena estúpida como esa?-

-Estúpido.- dijo la rubia con una mirada de enojo. Edward se quedó atónito.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?- gritó molesto el joven, mientras se levantaba de su silla sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Dije que eres un estúpido!- gritó ella de la misma manera, haciendo que también se levantara, mirándolo con furia.

Ambos rubios se quedaron unos segundos de esa manera. Al lados de sus sillas, parados, observándose; molestos. Ofendidos. Ella quería matarla y él a ella, también.

Pero ambos sabían que no resolverían nada enojándose, por algo que ni siquiera estaban bien seguros de porque había sido. Así que Winry fue la primera en sentarse, tranquilizándose.

-No puedo decirle directamente que no quiero estar con él.- dijo la rubia, mientras revolvía su taza de café con la cuchara; mostrando nervios en su voz.

Edward la escuchó y lentamente se sentó otra vez en su silla, mientras la observaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te detiene?- preguntó él casi mostrando dulzura en sus palabras. **Casi.**

Winry no dijo una palabra durante unos segundos. Edward no se impacientó esta vez, y se quedó mirándola.

-Espera.- dijo de repente, mientras se levantaba de su silla. Él se sorprendió mientras observaba que ella caminaba hasta la pared donde se encontraban todas las fotografías, tomó alguna y volvió hasta su asiento. Colocó la fotografía en la mesa, acercándola hacia Edward, que éste la tomó con sus manos algo extrañado.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó el rubio, sin dejar de observar la fotografía en sus manos donde se encontraban dos pequeños niños rubios sonriendo, en un lugar donde parecía ser la casa de Winry. Ésta suspiró lentamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Soy yo y Alphonse, de pequeños.-

Edward dejó de mirar la fotografía para observar los ojos de la mujer que se encontraba en frente de él, hablándole como si éste fuera alguien de confianza.

El ángel pensó en que si les contara todo esto a sus superiores, se pondrían felices. Felices porque el "trabajo" estaba progresando bien. Pero, por alguna razón, ahora no le interesaba mucho eso. No le importaba mucho su trabajo en este preciso instante.

-Nos conocemos de pequeños porque anteriormente él vivía muy cerca de mi casa. Aunque se mudó, en su momento continuamos teniendo contacto y también él se siguió hablando con la gente por aquí; de Rizenbul. Así que ya no es tan extraño encontrármelo en fiestas de cumpleaños o festivales. De todas formas, siempre estábamos juntos. Y bueno, uno se acostumbra ¿sabes? Yo me acostumbré a él, a vivir en una burbuja donde solamente estaba Alphonse. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que lo único que me ataba a él era el cariño, la confianza y la costumbre. Así que terminamos, pero lo de él no era solamente costumbre.-

Edward la escuchó atentamente, sintiéndose atraído por la historia que ella le contaba. Hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

-¿Y qué era lo que le pasa a él contigo si no es costumbre?- Winry lo miró, sorprendida por la insensibilidad de éste chico.

-¿Cómo que qué es lo que le pasa? ¡Pues amor, claro!- le aclaró. El rubio se le quedó mirando, sin poder creerlo.

-Es decir… ¿Él está enamorado de ti?- preguntó casi atónito, señalándola con su dedo índice.

La rubia se sintió un poco ofendida por ese comentario. ¿Qué quería decir él con eso? ¿Qué nadie podría enamorarse de una chica como ella?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- dijo Winry, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que sí!- afirmó Edward, con su total sinceridad.

Winry quería ahorcarlo. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema de él?

-¿¡CÓMO QUE "SÍ"? ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso?- respondió la rubia, entre gritos. Edward sintió unos escalofríos, los mismos cuando ella había gritado de la misma forma anteriormente.

-Bueno, que… es extraño… ¿No se supone que el amor hace feliz a las personas?- preguntó el ángel, ingenuo de lo que era ese sentimiento. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, sorprendida y todo el enojo que sentía hace un rato cayó de repente.

-Este…- ella sintió que no sabía como responderle. Sintió que le estaba hablando a un pequeño niño. –Digamos, no todo siempre es de color arco iris. Cuando ambas personas sienten lo mismo, es…agradable, supongo. Pero cuando no, lógicamente sufren y es algo horrible.- Admitió ella. Edward la observó, extrañado. No entendía bien porque le habían pedido enamorar a una persona, si iría a sufrir de todas maneras. Entonces, el trabajo que estaba haciendo… ¿Era en vano?

-¡Espera un segundo!- gritó la rubia, interrumpiendo todo pensamiento alguno del ángel. Éste la miró, esperando a que ella continuara hablando. O gritando. -¿Porqué me preguntas algo así? ¿Acaso nunca estuviste con alguien o sentiste amor?-

-No.- respondió sinceramente él. Los ojos de Winry se sorprendieron por aquello. -¿Y tú?- preguntó el ángel.

-¿Y yo qué? Yo si estuve con alguien, acabo de decirte que..-

-No.- la interrumpió de repente. – Te estoy preguntando si ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien?-

Winry se quedó muda por unos segundos.

-No, claro que no.- admitió ella, mirando hacia abajo. Edward formó una pequeña sonrisa, y unos ojos dorados con unos ojos azules se encontraron de repente.

Y estuvieron así, durante varios segundos.

Algo… Definitivamente, había algo muy extraño de esta conversación. Y ambos se sintieron extraños. Extraños por sentirse tan confiados con una persona que casi acababan de conocer.

Y Winry, fue la primera en decidir finalizar esto.

-¡Bueno!..- comenzó a decir ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Edward la observó, sin moverse. –Creo que se me hizo tarde. Y ya te conté todo lo que querías saber, ¿verdad?- El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba tranquilamente y un poco extrañado de su asiento.

-Sí, es verdad. Bueno, supongo que me voy.- dijo él, caminando hacia la puerta y antes que pudiera abrir el picaporte de ésta, Winry habló.

-Espera.- Edward se dio vuelta, mirándola. Ella miraba para abajo, sintiendo millones de dudas en su cabeza sobre si debería decirle **eso **o no. El ángel la miró extrañado, dándose cuenta de sus nervios. -¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio, impaciente.

Winry suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Mañana nos veremos?-

El rubio la miró. Curioso, sorprendido; pero algo feliz a la vez.

-Claro, supongo.- le respondió él a ella, sonriéndole antes de irse de su casa dejándola a la rubia sola.

Pero ella no estaba del todo feliz. Ella sintió que estaba cometiendo un error. El grave error de que posiblemente éste chico estaba comenzando a agradarle, a caerle bien.

Y el último pensamiento de ella antes de irse a acostarse a su cama fue…

"_Ellos_ _van a matarme_".

¡HOOOOOLA, TANTO TIEMPO! ¿Qué tal a todos? Hace siglos que no me aparecía por acá, así que mil disculpas por ser tan desastrosa jaja. Creo que éste cápitulo me quedó MÁS largo de lo que esperaba, quise cortarlo pero sino me iba a quedar más corto uno y IADBASJDBAS. Espero que les haya gustado, y díganme que piensan porfavor porque su opinión es demasiado importante para mí! Voy a tratar de seguir escribiendo más seguido, aunque como siempre no les prometo nada así que no me tengan mucha confianza JAJA. Les dejo un beso gigante, gracias por todo y perdonen por los títulos de mi*rda que pongo .

Con amor, Kitsu.


	8. Demonios

**Demonios**

-Qué hermoso lugar.- susurró la rubia, lentamente. Era algo casi irónico lo que acababa de decir, ya que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de donde se encontraba. Pero por alguna razón desconocida sentía un ambiente cálido en ese espacio, algo que la reconfortaba y le daba paz. Al principio se cuestionó que era, pero al cabo de los minutos simplemente lo olvidó y continuó pensando que ese sitio donde estaba, era bellísimo. De repente y sin esperarlo, Winry oyó una melodía. Una música dulce, que estaba compuesta por un… ¿piano? Sí. Definitivamente, un piano. Pero había alguien que estaba cantando. Jamás había escuchado esa canción, de eso estaba segura. Pero sintió curiosidad. Y era algo que no pudo evitar. Necesitaba saber quien era. Así que se levantó, y al abrir lentamente los ojos lo único que pudo observar era niebla. Había tanta que le era imposible divisar algo concreto allí. Pero eso no importaba, porque la música no se había ido aún. Y ella DEBÍA averiguar quien estaba tocándola. Así que comenzó a caminar, aún sin tener noción de a donde se dirigía, la música le era de mucha ayuda, así que caminaba haciéndole caso a sus oídos. Cada segundo la melodía que estaba escuchando se estaba haciendo más cerca de ella, y más cerca… Winry comenzó a caminar más velozmente. Tenía que averiguar de donde era esa música… y de repente, la rubia observó algo que no era niebla. Un piano, color oscuro. Unas manos, tocándolo. Y frente de ese instrumento, una persona. Pero todavía no podía darse cuenta de quien era. ¿Era alguien que conocía? Así que, se acercó más. Hasta poder darse cuenta qu…

**¡RINNNNGG!**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó Winry asustada, y cayó de su cama al suelo directamente; golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente. –Maldita sea…- susurró la rubia, observando el despertador con odio que aún se encontraba sonando sobre una mesa de luz. Ella lo tomó con sus manos y lo apagó. –Bueno, creo que no volveré a dormir ahora.- Se dijo ella a sí misma, arrepintiéndose de haberse comprado ese maldito despertador. Nada podía salir bueno de algo así. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia una silla en su habitación donde había dejado una camisa color blanca con unos pequeños shorts color azules. Se cambió rápidamente, para luego peinarse y lavarse la cara. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y fue directo hasta la cocina para desayunar algo. Ella suspiró, recordando lo solitario que era estar sola en una casa como esa. De repente, escuchó unos golpes a la puerta. Y al abrirla, sonrió felizmente.

-¡Riza!- la mujer en frente de ella le sonrió amigablemente, saludándola con su mano derecha, pero la joven rubia se adelantó; abrazándola rápidamente. Riza se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero luego suspiró acostumbrada a los abrazos de Winry.

-Hace un largo tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo haz estado?- le preguntó Riza a Winry. Y ésta, aunque ya había cortado su abrazo no paraba de sonreír.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Tengo muchísimas cosas para contarte, pasa! ¿Un café?-

-Seguro. ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi abrigo?-

-No seas tonta, déjalo por ahí.- dijo Winry dirigiéndose a la cocina, una vez más.

Riza dejó su abrigo negro en el respaldo de una de las sillas donde luego se sentó tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde está Den?- preguntó curiosa la mujer que ahora se encontraba sentada.

-¿Den? Arriba durmiendo en alguno de los cuartos, aunque de seguro dentro de poco despertará, querrá comer.- le respondió la chica de ojos azules riéndose, desde la cocina. -¿Sabes qué? Hace muy poco estaba pensando lo sola que me siento en ésta casa. Creo que es algo grande para mí.-

-¿Estás pensando en mudarte?- Winry sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Sabes que no podría.- Hubo un pequeño silencio, que luego fue cortado por la llegada de cierto perro que descendía las escaleras muy tranquilo.

-¡Hola Den!- saludó Riza desde su asiento, mientras lo acariciaba. Winry se acercó a la mesa donde la otra mujer estaba, sirviéndole una taza de café.

-¿Azúcar?-

-Dos cucharadas estará bien, gracias.- dijo educadamente la rubia de ojos oscuros. –Así que… ¿qué cosas tienes que contarme?- le preguntó Riza a su amiga.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Winry mientras colocaba varias cucharadas de azúcar a su pequeña taza de café. –Tuve un sueño anoche. Era muy extraño.-

-¿Un sueño?- preguntó Riza extrañada.

-Sí- afirmó su amiga. –Estaba en medio de mucha niebla, y escuchaba una melodía muy dulce. Y cuando quería acercarme a ver quien estaba tocando esa canción, no podía ver de quién se trataba y luego me desperté. Tal vez signifique algo. Ya sabes como soy respecto a los sueños…-

-No le prestes mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas. Si significa algo o no, ya lo sabrás.- le respondió la mujer sin demasiado interés. Winry bufó en modo de desagrado por su respuesta. -¿No tienes nada más que contarme?- preguntó la mujer de ojos oscuros.

-Este… no, para nada. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. En cambio, su acompañante la observaba seria; cuya mirada logró asustarla a Winry.

-Yo creo que tienes algo muy interesante que contarme. ¿No?- le preguntó por última vez Riza a su amiga. Y ésta, tembló cuando escuchó su pregunta, una vez más.

-No…-

Un silencio se presentó en la habitación. Pero no duró más de unos segundos, gracias a la hermosa mujer de ojos oscuros que comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-Digámoslo así: cierta personita me estuvo contando que estás muy amigable con un nuevo habitante de Rizembul.- Winry se quedó pálida ante a esto, y suspiró pesadamente.

-Hablaste con Alphonse, ¿cierto?- Riza sonrió.

-Sí, hablamos por teléfono.-

-¡No es lo que tú piensas! Le hice creer a Alphonse que estábamos en pareja, pero no es cierto. ¡Sólo hablé un par de veces con él!-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Te lo juro Riza! ¡En serio, en serio!-

Riza sonrió una vez más. –Pareces desesperada. Tranquilízate Winry.- La joven de ojos claros clavó su mirada hacia la taza de café que tenía en frente de ella.

-Por otra parte… Alphonse parecía bastante molesto al respecto cuando hablé con él.-

Unos ojos azules se clavaron en los de su amiga. -¿En serio? ¿Molesto, dices?-

-No es que me lo haya dicho. Pero lo noté por la forma en como me estaba hablando.- confesó Riza. –Creo que debes tener una idea bastante clara de cómo es él.-

-Sí, eso es seguro…- respondió Winry observando hacia abajo. -¡Ah, tengo una idea!- su amiga la observó mientras continuaba tomando su café tranquilamente. –Acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas.- dijo Winry de repente, levantándose de su asiento y tomando un pequeño y liviano abrigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Comprar qué? De todas formas, aún no he terminado y…-

-¡No importa! ¡Terminarás otro momento!-

-Pero…- y antes de que Riza pudiera siquiera quejarse, su amiga ya estaba tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Explícame una vez más porque estamos aquí…- dijo Riza, mirando como su amiga estaba comprando una gran cantidad de alimentos en el mercado donde actualmente se encontraban ambas rubias.

-¡Ah! Es que, ¿sabes qué? Muchas veces olvido ir a comprar y termino quedándome con hambre porque no tengo comida. Así que creo que es una gran oportunidad ahora, ¿no crees?- le dijo la joven de ojos claros con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-…Eso no quita que no haya podido terminar mi desayuno.-

-Como sea, ¡lo superarás!- le respondió su amiga sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca. Luego tomó un paquete de galletitas dulces y lo observó durante varios segundos. -¿Tú crees que valdrán la pena?- Riza la observó sin interés.

De repente, cierta rubia escuchó una voz conocida llamándola.

-¿Winry?- ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta ante el llamado, despertando curiosidad. Unos ojos azules se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward!- exclamó la chica sonriendo, acercándose a él. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno… creía que era un lugar público, donde la gente podía comprar sus cosas, ¿no?- respondió el joven de ojos dorados con un tono sarcástico en su voz. Winry lo miró ofendida, pero luego se rió por el comentario. Edward observó a Riza, dándose cuenta que estaba a un lado de Winry.

-Oh, ¡cierto! Ven Riza, te presento a Edward. Edward, ella es Riza.- dijo Winry sonriendo. Su amiga se acercó y educadamente estrechó su mano con la de Edward en forma de saludo.

Y ahí fue cuando Edward se quedó totalmente pálido.

No podía ser.

Era imposible.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué?

-Um… un placer conocerte…- habló Riza, un poco extrañada por la manera en como Edward estaba observándola.

-Sí… el placer es mío…- respondió el joven, separándose rápidamente de esa mujer.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Winry, interrumpiendo todo pensamiento en la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Eh? No. En absoluto. ¡Todo está bien!- respondió Edward con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. –Por cierto, Winry; ¿me enseñarías un poco Rizembul hoy más a la tarde? Claro, si es que a tu amiga no le molesta.-

-Está perfecto por mi parte, no te hagas ningún problema.- dijo Riza sonriéndole a su amiga, lo que hizo que ésta le respondiera de la misma forma, sonriéndole.

-Genial entonces. Paso por tu casa a eso de las… no sé. ¿Cinco de la tarde, te parece bien?-

-Claro.- le respondió Winry alegremente.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos más tarde. Adiós. Ah y… adiós Riza, un placer conocerte.-

-El placer fue mío.- sonrió la mujer de ojos oscuros, y luego Edward se alejó de ellas.

–Así que él es el famoso Edward.- dijo Riza, de repente.

-"¿Famoso?"… bueno, sí. Es un poco idiota, pero agradable.- respondió Winry entre risas.

-Es un poco extraño.-

-¿Extraño? ¿Porqué dices eso?- preguntó la joven de ojos claros con curiosidad.

-Bueno… no paraba de observarme.- Winry sonrió ante el comentario.

-Tal vez le gustaste.- dijo entre risas su amiga y ésta la miró con desprecio.

-¡Sí, seguro!- respondió Riza sarcásticamente. –Además… no sólo es eso. También, ¿no crees que fue muy obvio al venir aquí, haciendo de cuenta que se encontró contigo por "accidente" y simple "casualidad de la vida"?-

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Winry.

Riza la miró, muy sorprendida. –¿No te diste cuenta que fue apropósito?-

Hubo un silencio de parte de su amiga.

-Ay, Winry. Tienes que ser más atenta.-

-Hmmm… ¡pero no creo que haya sido apropósito! Esas cosas suceden, él vive muy cerca de aquí y…-

-Déjalo, ya está. Pero hazme el favor de tener cuidado.- La interrumpió Riza, con un tono preocupado en su voz.

-¡Sabes que puedo cuidarme yo sola! No tienes nada de que preocuparte, en serio.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ojalá- le respondió Riza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esto no puede estar sucediendo" pensó el rubio, mientras corría rápidamente hasta su casa.

"Sencillamente imposible."

Y cuando finalmente abrió la puerta de su casa, se encontró a cierto ángel sentada esperándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ed.- le dijo la castaña desde la silla donde se encontraba.

-Trisha. Hola.- respondió él, lo que hizo que Trisha se acercara rápidamente hacia Edward.

-¿Pasó algo? No pareces estar bien.- le dijo con un semblante de preocupación en todo su rostro.

-Sí… de hecho, qué bueno que estás aquí.- Trisha se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Desde cuándo era tan amigable?

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Hace un rato… fui al mercado para encontrármela a Winry, y ella estaba con una mujer acompañándola. Esa mujer, es un demonio.-

-... No, Edward. Debes estar equivocado.-

-¿¡Qué? ¡No lo estoy! ¡Estoy seguro que lo es! Toqué su mano y pude sentir todas sus energías negativas normales de un demonio, ¡en serio, maldita sea! Ahora tú deberías explicarme QUÉ RAYOS hace un demonio en Rizembul, ¡no se suponía que el trabajo fuera así!-

-Espera. Cálmate. ¿Estás realmente seguro?- le preguntó el ángel superior.

-Maldita sea, ¿¡Qué parte de "sí" aún no haz entendido?-

-Está bien, pero cálmate.-

-¡NO PUEDO CALMARME! Me dijeron que era un trabajo sencillo, que el trabajo era muy fácil. Conocer a esta humana, enamorarla, hacerla feliz y llevarla al cielo. Y cuando estoy haciéndolo, me entero que alrededor de ella hay un DEMONIO. ¡UN DEMONIO! ¡Jamás me enfrenté a un demonio, nunca me entrenaron para algo así!-

-Cálmate. Nadie dijo que debías enfrentarte a un demonio. De todas formas, no conoces muchos sus poderes ni nada parecido. Lo mejor por ahora sería alejarte de ella, hacer de cuenta que nada pasó. Sólo enfócate en Winry, ¿está bien?-

Edward caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó, despeinándose sus cabellos. Y después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-Está bien. De todas formas, no me interesa si nadie me entrenó para una pelea con un demonio. A la primera que tengo oportunidad, la destruyo.-

-No, Edward. No vas hacer nada.- Le dijo firmemente la castaña de ojos claros. –Vas a seguir con el trabajo que te asignaron, olvidándote de ese demonio, sin nada más. Ahora, cuéntame como están las cosas con Winry.-

El rubio suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

-Bien. Hoy iré a las cinco de la tarde para que me "enseñe Rizembul".- dijo él, sonriendo sarcásticamente por la mentira que le había dicho.

-Genial. Sigue así, y no te preocupes por ningún demonio.- Hubo un silencio de parte del rubio. –Edward.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó de mala manera.

-Prométeme que no vas a intentar hacer nada con ese demonio.- El joven miró hacia otro lado de la habitación, ignorándola.

-Edward. Prométemelo.-

-¡Está bien, está bien! Te prometo que no haré nada y seguiré con el plan inicial.-

Trisha sonrió.

-Muy bien. Gracias. Y no te preocupes, todo estará bien, si sigues como estás haciéndolo, que vas excelente.- Edward formó una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario.

-Bueno, sin más ni menos debo irme. Suerte, y ten mucho pero mucho cuidado. De todas formas, dentro de poco tiempo volveré para ver como están las cosas otra vez.-

Y de repente, ella desapareció.

Edward observó el reloj. Faltaba mucho tiempo para las cinco de la tarde, y definitivamente no tenía nada que hacer. Colocó una alarma, y se acostó en su cama y luego se durmió, sin poder dormir estando del todo tranquilo.


End file.
